Trunks new life
by ToxicLucien
Summary: After Trunks' mother died of a heart diease he goes back in time to the present he meets up he meets up with Gohan as his mother takes him in then goes to school with Gohan


Chapter 1

I don't own DBZ but if i did future Trunks would be in the series more than he was

Trunks finally woke up as he grabbed his vest and his shirt he put on his shirt and walkes out the door as his surroundings isn't the greatest crubled bulidings made by the androids that he destroyed long ago. He pulled out his container of capsules and pulled a time mechine and he threw them to the ground as smoke appeared as the time mechine appeared when the smoke disappeared. Trunks was already in the time mechine he already set the information to go back to the past he clicked a button and went back to the past as they reached the past Trunks got out of the time mechine and clicked the button as it went back to the capsule

"I wonder where Gohan is?"

Trunks started to fly in the air when he went past a store when he saw a vest that he like he stopped as he pulled out some zenny that his mom gave before she died which was a small forntune but the only thing she had he walked in the store and bought a few things like the black vest, red undershirt, a black and red belt, and a new pair of black pants he put them on as he pulled his hair out of the poneytail he walked out the store and flew off. Trunks slowly made it to Gohan's house he knocked on the door nobody came he waited a few more seconds and knocks on it again he heard footsteps and thee door finally opened Chi-Chi appeared she looked at Trunks and gave him a hug and invited him in he walked in he noticed that Goku wasn't around so he probley still dead from cell he sat down on a chair.

"So Trunks how have you been?"

"i'm descent I sappose." replied Trunks

"So hows your mother?"

"She was taken by the heart diease that almost took Goku in the this time we didn't have any anditoed for it"

"I'm sorry to hear that Trunks"

"Nothing to worry about Chi-Chi but where is Gohan?"

"He just left go to school."

"i'm gonna go Chi-Chi can you call the school to let me go as a new student?"

"Sence you have no where to go you can stay here but your gonna go to school will you do that?"

Trunks just thought that he asked her to make him a new student

"Yes ma'm"

"your better go before you miss your classes Trunks"

Trunks flies towards the school full speed he almost got there

"Hold right there Lady give me your purse now!"

Trunks looks down as he saw a mugger he landed on the ground and transform into Super Saiyan.

"Hold it right there!"

The mugger turned around and fired his gun as the bullets bounces off his chest Trunks swiftly punches him in the side of the face as he goes down. The young girl looks about his age seventeen or eighteen was terrafieid of him Trunks flew off again and helded towards the school, as he thought that girl looked almost like Android 18 he decided it couldn't be he made it on school campass deform into regular before anyone seen him in Super Saiyan he walked in the class room right when te bell ringed the teacher looked at him

"Ah, your the mystery boy that I recevied a phone call about this mourning whats you name?"

"Trunks"

Gohan almost fell out of his seat he didn't even reckonize him with the new get up and his hair wasn't in the poneytail Trunks saw a seat next to Gohan and seat next to him

"Trunks when did you get here?"

"About six-thridthy i checked your place you wasn't there your mom said i could stay there but I have to come to school."

"Thats funny"

Gohan got cut off as the girl that Trunks saw before came in

"Guys theres another gold fighter this guy more powerful than the last bullets bounced off his chest and punched him in the face he was out."

Trunks buried his face in a book

"So Trunks your the gold fighter?"

"Yea i'm am"

Gohan busted laughing as everybody looked at him Trunks looked at besided Gohan a girl with long black hair was looking at him she turned away as she noticed she was cought.

"Oh, thats Videl she can be a pain but shes kinda nice I do believe ."

Trunks laughed as Videl watch went off as a emergency went off Videl jumped out of seat and walked off as for Gohan and Trunks proped there books up and vinished and reappeared in front of the scence they both went to Super Saiyan and started fighting them before Videl even got there Trunks and Gohan hit him together in both sides of the face they vanished again and reappeared in the class room with out anybody noticeing and deformed

"You still got Trunks."

The bell rong to go home as they passed Videl

"Something seems strange about Trunks i go to find out something about him

end of chapter 1

well let me know its was a long chapter


End file.
